Just Friends
by Crazygirla101
Summary: Ichigo broke up with Massaya. Who does she want to be more than friends with? That’s right Ryou! oneshot


**Ok hello all!!**

**I was actually trying to type my other story, but this came out instead so... here it is!! It's my first oneshot so I hope you like it!! PLEASE R&R!! Thanks.**

**Summary: Ichigo broke up with Masaya. Who does she want to be more than friends with? That's right Ryou!!! oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Just Friends**_

_"Why am I sad? I broke up with him, I should be happy. I am, but the thought of not having him there... I guess that's what makes me sad," _she thought as she laid on her bed. She was fifteen now and no longer a mew. She still worked in the cafe, but it wasn't just because of the money.

She reached over and turned on the radio. '30 Seconds to Mars started to play. She smiled a little they were one of her favorite rock bands. "Rock. My music now," she said.

Her smile grew as she remembered why she started listening to this music. It was all because of him. Ryou Shirogane.

_--- Flashback---_

_She was knocking on Ryou's door. No answer. She hadn't seen him that day at all, so she had gotten worried._

_She knocked again, still no answer. "That's it," she had thought right before she opened the door and there he was sitting on a chair looking out the window. From Yesterday started to play. "Ryou," she said._

_"He looked peaceful. After the aliens had left, he seemed more peaceful. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled more," she had thought. He looked at her._

_Smiled. "If this is about a raise, I don't wanna hear it," he said. "No, I," she said._

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the world_

_For a fortune queen  
But it's hard to amend  
How it ends and  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention _

_On a mountain, a city, not a gold, nor blood  
He can learn, see the life that it turn  
From the count to the one  
He's decided when he's done with the air_

_"I have never heard a song like this," she said, "Who sings it?"_

_"30 Seconds to Mars."_

_  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world) _

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention  
Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention  
Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention  
Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention _

_On his face is a map of the world _

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
Fighting off the world all around, he can pay attention  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
Fighting off the world all around he can pay attention _

_It ended. "What a cool song! 30 Seconds to Mars huh? I have to remember that," she thought._

_He paused the cd before the next song played. "Is there something you need" he asked._

_"No, I just hadn't seen you all day and Keiichiro said you seemed too distracted all week, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," she said. "Crap! I can't believe I said that!! His gonna laugh at me," she thought, mentally slapping herself._

_He smiled. "You were worried about me?" he asked. _

_"I-yes," she said lowly._

_"Thank you." She looked up._

_--- End Flashback---_

The thought of Ryou smiling so gentle popped into her head and she smiled like she always did when she thought of him. _"Who would have ever thought that I would end up-"_ Ring Ring. Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Ichigo, it's me."

"Hey Ryou, what's up?"

"Ichigo, are you busy?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me and maybe dinner?" Ryou asked.

"I'd love to," she said happily. _"Ok so maybe we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, like I wanted, but at least we are getting closer, as friends. That is good enough for now. I just need sometime to get enough courage and ask him, that's all," she thought_.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at six," he said.

"Ok, see you then, bye," she said. "Bye," he said. She heard a click as she hung up. Her heart was racing.

_"I love him!!" _were her last thoughts as she scrambled around her room to get ready.

_Fin_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So how was it? Did you like it?**

**Please Review!! And thanks for reading.**


End file.
